Language Means Everything
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Spanish and Swahili don't stop Carmen and Maggie from conversing. Maggie has a crush on someone and can only confide in Carmen. But Edward and Eleazar have other ideas. This is not a Maggie/Carmen story.


Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, we all knew that. Maggie and Carmen speak Spanish so in parenthesis in bold is what is really being said.

Maggie walked up to her new friend Carmen Denali whom she met when being gathered for a "war" so-to-speak in Forks, WA.

"Carmen? Can I talk to you alone for a while?" Carmen looked up from her magazine and smiled happily.

"Why of course Maggie! What are friends for?" Maggie smiled momentarily but it faded quickly.

"Can we speak in Spanish? I don't want many people understanding what we're talking about." Carmen nodded. Maggie was taught how to speak Spanish by Carmen so she could understand what she was saying at certain times.

"What is that pungent smell?" Carmen asked, "oh, it's the wolves. I guess the Cullens invited them over for some reason."

"Indeed you are correct Carmen dear. It is so we can go over our game plan." Emmett explained sounding the most bit interested in the girls' conversation.

The girls walked out for a moment not paying attention to the shadow that lurked behind them.

"Bien, así que aquí está la cosa ... Me gusta mucho este tipo, pero no sé si gusta me..." Maggie said looking upset.

**(Okay, so here's the thing... i really like this guy but i don't know if he likes me...)**

"Bueno, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?" Carmen questioned.

**(Well, what makes you think that?)**

"Él nunca me habla, trata de evitar que me ..." Maggie went on.

**(He never talks to me; he tries to avoid me...)**

"Dame un ejemplo." Carmen requested.

**(Give me an example)**

"Bueno, cuando estoy de pie en la sala que está a punto de entrar, camina derecha me pasó ... y-" Maggie told Carmen with no hesitation.

**(Well when I'm standing in the room he's about to enter, he walks right passed me... and-)**

"Maggie, no creo que él ignora que yo creo que no te ve. Y es en torno a los de tantos vampiros que el aroma es no nuevo para él." Carmen quietly laughed to herself.

**(Maggie, I don't think he ignores you i just think he doesn't see you. And he's around so many vampires that the aroma isn't new to him).**

Maggie looked embarrassed; if she were a human her face would be the color of her hair.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

**(I guess you're right)**

Carmen smiled her "award-winning-smile" and looked down at her dress that day.

"¿Y cuál es el nombre del niño? ¿Cómo es él?" Carmen wondered.

**(So what's this boy's name? What's he like?)**

"Él es super dulce y sería hacer lo correcto sin importar qué. Y él es lindo y." Maggie stopped mid sentence to hear someone's voice say exactly what she just said only translated.

**(He's super sweet and would do the right thing no matter what. And he's cute and-)**

"Maggie,¿qué pasa?" Carmen asked.

**(Maggie, what's wrong?)**

Maggie looked suspicious of what the familiar voice was saying but paid barely any attention to it.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Carmen continued.

**(What's his name?)**

"Su nombre es-" Maggie started but instead she got up from her chair and pranced into the Cullens living room with all guests sitting down.

**(His name is-)**

"Edward and Eleazar will you butt out of this?" Maggie, noticing her eruption of anger scanned the room for her crush. Phew! He's not here.

Edward laughed for a second, but Eleazar just stared at Maggie with a nonchalant expression and with a hint of humor in his voice he spoke.

"las probabilidades están no a su favor." Eleazar seamed to look completely calm while Edward was laughing his vampire head off.

**(Those odds aren't in your favor.)**

The sound of woman's high-heels clicked on the wooden floor but stopped as she hit the carpet.

"Hey, Eleazar ¿por qué no ser un buen chico y de marcha atrás?" Carmen almost yelled but her voice still sounded like music

**(Hey, Eleazar why don't you be a good boy and BACK OFF?)**

"Usted también Edward!" Carmen shot at him, who immediatley stopped laughing.

**(You too Edward!)**

"Just tell us who Maggie likes and we'll leave ya'll lone."

"Just one problem there Sherlock Dave… I don't know who she likes."

"Funny. I was going to tell her before you boys rudely interrupted by translating what I was saying." Maggie said looking completely irate.

"Come on Carmen I know something that might help." (Same thing as before except now they're speaking Swahili.)

"Yeye ni cute." Maggie retold.

**(He's so cute)**

"Aw hiyo ni kubwa." Carmen crooned.

**(Aw, that's great)**

"Na yeye vitendo kukomaa zaidi kuliko umri wake." Maggie smiled at the thought.

**(And he acts more mature than his age)**

"Napenda Eleazari alifanya."

**(I wish Eleazar did)**

"Jina lake ni-" Maggie stopped again. Carmen looked confused and just stared at her freind.

**(His name is-)**

Maggie looked enraged as she got up from her place with Carmen and marched down the stairs.

"Yes Eleazar, seeing your behavior as of late you do act less your age. And how do you know how to speak Swahili?"

"Edward knows every language. You? I picked it up from a tourist in Ireland."

"What about Carmen?"

"I don't know." Carmen appeared from the steps and walked into the living room.

"Look how about we stay out here? So we can make sure you don't translate." Carmen suggested.

"Yeah. I don't need everyone to know I like Seth." Maggie realized what she had done and she looked at her feet as Seth walked into the room.

Carmen eyes widened in shock, Eleazar put his hand to his mouth to stop from looking like an idiot. And Edward just stood there.

"I'm glad you didn't tell me. I would've made such a bigger deal out of it."


End file.
